


The Party of the Year

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [13]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Paparazzi, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: The party that began it all.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Female Dick Grayson/ Johnny Storm, Female Peter Parker/ Wade Wilson, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Party of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just own the plot.

**Best Friend Spider & Bird **

**The Party of the Year**

It was that time of the year, between the Met Gala and Coachella that came the party all the teens the 1% and superheroes. Some villains had been dumb enough to try and crash the party but being one of the few parties the superhero teens were able to have, they didn’t take to well to villains trying to destroy their fun. This was also a party that Rachel and Penny were required to attend either as themselves or as their Superhero counterparts. The first year they had attended as Rachel and Penny to tell people that they gave it the seal of approval. Now the past few years they had gone as Nightwing and Spiderman. This year they didn’t know how to go.

“You are actually planning to go?” Rachel asked Penny as they were hanging out in Penny’s room and relaxing for once.

“Yes,” Penny told her.

“You're going without the mask, I thought you kept going with the mask so people wouldn’t question when you are hanging out with Wade?” Rachel mention, which was true as both Wade and Penny were being incredibly careful.

“I know but, why not?” Penny asked.

“I guess,” Rachel said. She knew that Penny was happy with Wade and they were getting even more serious. Much to the chagrin of Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve.

“Let’s go like us,” Penny told her hugging her given her the puppy eyes. Penny also knew that Rachel was suffering from Wally coming back as he had begun to get everything back to normal. One of them being Artemis and him continuing their relationship.

“I suppose it should be fun,” Rachel said as she was not planning to go to the party this year. On the same night, she knew that it would be best for her.

“Yes, now let go bother Aunt Darcy to go shopping with us for dresses,” Penny said.

“You are really getting into this,” Rachel said.

“Well this will be one of the few times I can go,” Penny said.

“Let’s go then,”

#

“You girls are really going all out,” Darcy told them, as she helped them get ready.

“We were going to get Johnny to come to pick us up, but he had a date,” Penny told her.

“Johnny a date, wouldn’t you say,” Darcy told them. “You two have informed your parents?”

“Mine are all in meetings and the boys are with the teams, I informed Alfred,” Rachel said.

“I told Dad, he agreed since he knew Rachel was going,” Penny said, laughing when Rachel looked at her with a puppy eye look of her own.

“You used me,” she said clutching her chest.

“Unashamedly,” Penny says.

‘Alright, well Happy is here to pick you guys up,” Darcy told them. “Please don’t do anything stupid,”

‘We will try,”

#

Rachel and Penny were getting screams as the paps took pictures out there in the red carpet. It seemed everything was in place for them to be around.

“Miss Wayne-Kent, Miss Rogers-Stark how are you feeling about tonight?” one of the reporters asked them.

“Tonight, of course, we plan to have fun,” Rachel told them with confidence in her voice like she hadn’t seen Artemis and Kid Flash just been around.

“Yes, we never know what can happen here?” Penny told them.

#

The party was booming for them and everyone was having fun, the best part was that the girls could party around with many of the people.

“You were actually not kidding,” Wade told Penny as he held her.

“I told you it would be fun,”

“I know, but you would think everyone would be starring,”

“No, weirdly enough people don’t stare unless they have to,” Penny told him.

“This will still go to your parents somehow, I saw the pretty bird somewhere,” Wade told her.

“I know, she seemed to be hiding,” Penny said, which was weird to see Rachel out of sorts and hiding away.

“I also saw the Firecracker around,” Wade said.

“Wade,” Penny said with a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

Johnny had come with the latest model as the date she was a beautiful model with dark raven hair. He had seen that everything seemed to be going well.

“Firecracker!” he turned to see Nova coming with Luke and Danny.

“Hello my friend,” Danny said.

“You guys are having fun?’ he asked.

“Yes, I’m surprised to see so many now,” Luke said hoping to see Jessica around.

“How come you didn’t bring Nightwing?” Danny asked.

“She’s busy,” Johnny said.

“I guess, I did see Rachel Wayne-Kent do you think I have a chance?” Nova asked.

“No,” Johnny said getting protective.

“Hey, she didn’t come with a date,” Nova told him. “Do you think she might have an issue?”

“She’s beautiful, smart, kindhearted, does charity, and is the daughter of Bruce Wayne,” Johnny said with a smile gracing his lips. He didn’t notice the others looking at him. As they had seen pictures of Johnny hanging out with Rachel.

“She is very pretty,” Danny said.

“She is beautiful,” Johnny said.

Rachel had been dancing and walking around, she was having fun and running around with them.

“I’m surprised you came this year cheerie,” Rogue told her they were walking together to get some drinks, they had gotten close over the years. They had helped her with her control of her abilities.

“I thought it would be interesting,” Rachel told her.

“Well you will have fun,” she told Rachel.

‘Well as long as there is not too much drama,” Rachel said.

“Penny might be the one to end up in the papers this time,” Rogue told her.

“Well, we hope not,” Rachel said smiling as she looked over to the dance floor to see Penny and Wade wrapped around each other.

“Where is your flame?” Rogue asked. Rachel turned to her.

“What?” Rachel asked.

“Your flame, you know Johnny,” Rogue told her.

“Oh, right,” Rachel said shaking her head as she heard something else. “I haven’t seen him, he came with a model I think,”

“I would think he would come with you?”

“Why me?” Rachel asked. Rogue looked at her with this look that she didn’t recognize.

“You guys are friends?”

“Yes, I doubt I’ll see him if the girls are as vapid as the other one, she was annoying,” Rachel said. She didn’t notice that Rogue was giving her a look.

“We should get our drinks,” Rogue said. Rachel grabbed her drink and began to walk with Rogue. She looked around and froze a bit. Wally and Artemis were there but they were being a couple.

‘Rachel!” She jumped and saw when Wally and Artemis broke apart. Rogue looked at her with a guilty look.

“Let’s go,” She said not making eye contact with Wally, who was about to stand up.

“I shouldn’t have done come,” she whispered.

‘You are not hiding worse than when I did with Logan,” Rogue told her.

“It’s still weird seeing you date him,”

“We’re not dating,” Rogue said.

“Right,” Rachel said with a laugh not believing it, they had a weird relationship that no one spoke about.

“I didn’t think you would be afraid of the speedster,” Rogue told her.

“Not afraid, it's complicated,” Rachel admitted.

“Is it a Jean complicated?”

“Pretty much,” Rachel said.

Johnny was looking around for his date and couldn’t find her. When he saw her standing next to Rogue his smile.

“Hey baby,” he said grabbing her waist and kissing her. He heard her gasp and it seemed like the world stopped for a minute as his girl relaxed in his arms and it was as if he was on fire. He didn’t even notice when the click of the camera happens.

“Johnny!” he broke the kiss and saw two blues eyes looking at him with shock and swollen lips.

“Rachel?” he said.

“Johnny!” they both turned to see Johnny’s date not looking happy.

“Hey….” He didn’t get to finish as he got slapped and a girl walking away angrily.

“I should get some ice,” Rachel said blushing and trying to ignore the notice.

“Ow,” Johnny said.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
